Mi Amor
by ice spy with no eyes
Summary: Antonio works as a violin family teacher at a music school. He's in love with Amor, the cellist and one of his students. He's 25. She's 16. The feeling is mutual. What can they do to fill the gap that keeps them from being together? Edited. It is now the easier to read version.


Note: the story is written in multiple point of views.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

A matter of three days ago…

"I have a what?!" I almost spit my juice when granny and gramps talked to me on breakfast today.

"I told you dear, she'll oppose to it," granny slowly shook her head as gramps took her hands.

"I don't remember making any opposition," I made it sound monotonous so that they'll know I'm being sarcastic.

"So you agree to it?!" granny suddenly had this mood shift from worried-that-my-future-in-laws-will-be-dismayed-because-Amor-opposed to this very jovial tone.

I saw what she did there.

"I don't remember agreeing to it either."

Granny shifted back to her worried mode.

"I'm not buying that drama, granny," I sighed, "just tell me the details first. You don't expect me to agree on having a fiancé without hearing the details."

So the two old people started explaining stuff. I heard something about their friend being this person and that \and many more. I did not bother listening to the rest of their story because they talk too slow and their voices are so low. I only asked them to do that because I don't want to seem so easy to agree on this.

I'm going to agree to it anyway. Mom and dad used to tell me before to always return other people's favor when I am indebted to them. In this case, I am indebted to my grandparents for taking me in and raising me up when mom and dad separated and seem to forget that they have a daughter. Agreeing to this should do for my compensation. I also know that whoever the guy will be, granny and gramps made sure that we will not end up as an odd couple.

On the context of love, many will think that I might just be doing this out of obligation so it doesn't matter to me if I love the person or not. NO. I strongly believe that love isn't caught, it's taught. Unlike values that are caught and not taught, for me love is a thing that can be learned. I will just have to learn how to love the guy. I don't think my grandparents will set me up with someone who is THAT unlovable that I might not make myself learn to love him. People often say that I am unusual for believing in that but I couldn't come to care.

I will learn to love the guy whoever he is, even if I already have someone who I am smitten with.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"Come home right away today, alright Amor? We will take you to thier house this afternoon. You will stay there for the time being until we come back," granny reminded me when I was on the porch.

"Yes, yes, I will."

Apparently, I already have agreed to that fiancé thing and I will be meeting the guy tonight. Not only that, granny and gramps will be having a vacation in France (and they're seriously not taking me with them) with my fiancé-to-be's grandfather. Realizing that I will be alone for a week, and so does my "fiancé," they had to have me sent over to the guy's house so that we'll accompany each other. FOR THE TIME BEING.

Who in Europe are they trying to fool? It's pretty much obvious, I've seen this in movies and read this in books. That two people, will be living under one roof, this, that, and all. Voila, couple in the end! The picture is pretty simple. Two sixteen year-old teens, one house, zero elders, infinite chances, one couple in the end. I can't believe I'm actually buying this. As if like a shojo manga just came to life. It's my first time though, so I actually cannot deny the fact that I am excited. I don't know why, but it's there somewhere inside. Though, I must also admit that a certain part of me refuses to get interested.

"Are you sure you already packed everything you need for the week? Your gramps will take your things there ahead," granny asked for the last time.

"Yes, yes, yes. Bye granny, I'm late! Tell gramps I said goodbye."

Actually, granny and gramps asked me to stay for the day. But I have to leave. Today might be the last day for me to look at the man that I like with adoring eyes. I know I can't look at him the same way anymore once I met my fiancé tonight.

I am enrolled at a music school downtown so I really cannot stay home to watch cartoons or get ready for tonight. I am not a musically inclined person. In fact, I suck at music subject in regular school so I took the initiative to study it more and master one instrument by enrolling at a music school. Granny and gramps know this but they never have been there. I am on my way to the music school on my bike with my cello in tow. It rained last night which makes the road slippery and I have to drive painfully slow. I can't blame anyone… or anything. It's the middle of September, rain and slippery roads are the trend.

"Wow, I'm slower than I thought I would. I could reach the music school faster if I walk," I muttered to myself. I really want to just leave the bike and walk but it's too late. I'm already halfway there.

Just a few blocks more and I'm there.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

It's already nine o'clock in the morning but I still haven't started my class. We still lack one student, the only cello in my class. I am the violin class teacher and I teach students who play the violin, viola, double bass, and cello. I want to start the class only when all of my students are present. I plan to dismiss them early today because I have some preparations to do for tonight.

The room on the farthest side of the corridor is getting loud already. The percussion class have obviously started. I suppose Gilbert is teaching them the "We Will Rock You" song. I can really tell just from the beat. I remember him telling me that it doesn't take a musically inclined person to recognize that beat; it's probably the most common beat in history.

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

Really now, he actually taught his students the WHOLE song? They're actually singing it and it's really loud. What do I expect? Gil is the percussion teacher that's why they are doing that. Not because they are the percussion class but because Gil is their teacher.

Suddenly the beat and the singing stopped just when they are getting to the good part of the song. I went out to check what happened.

"Could you close the door when you are having your sessions? It's actually disturbing the other classes! My class, at least. All classrooms here are music rooms and supposed to be soundproof!"

Its Roderich, the piano class instructor. His classroom is the farthest one from Gil's.

"Sorry man if the soundproofing of this classroom cannot muffle my class' awesomeness. We'll try not to overpower your sissy piano class if we can,"

Really now Gil. Ha ha ha this guy never fails to get into Roderich's nerves.

"Actually, the soundproofing of the room CAN muffle your class' noise if you can be smart enough to at least close the door!"

Roderich slammed the door at Gil's face. I can't help but laugh at these two. They never get along and scenes like this are part of their Saturday routine. Roderich was about to pass by me when the percussion class boomed to noise again, this time Gil taking on the verse with the mic.

"Buddy you're an old man poor man pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace someday  
>You got mud on your face big disgrace somebody better put you back into your place!"<p>

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

Roderich cannot do anything much but make his face fall into his palm, he obviously cannot connect with Gil at any end. Right when Roderich returned to his classroom and the percussion class took a break, the noise now came from my own classroom.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" it's Feliciano.

I went back inside to check on the students. I have students of different ages, Feliciano and his brother being five and six are the youngest ones, some teens, and a twenty-three year old guy named Alfred who apparently wants to learn how to play the double bass, being the oldest (I think he better be enrolled under Gil, they both got that "i-am-awesome" aura radiating from them. Plus, I think he confused the double bass of the violin family with the bass guitar).

"What's happening here—Romano!" I was about to enter the room when a dashing Romano ran out of the room waving me his middle finger in the process.

I know Romano won't let me catch him alive so I just went on and comforted the cute little Feliciano instead.

"Roma picked on Feli again, Señor Hernandez," little Ludwig reported to me. Ludwig is Gil's younger brother.

"Roma said that I am adopted! Uwaaaaah!" poor niño, being bullied by his own hermano. He's so cute even when he's crying.

"Don't cry Feli, okay? You are not adopted. I can testify to that."

"Really?"

"Of course. That's why you look a lot like our abuelo, right?"

"Abuelo?"

"Nonno. I mean nonno," a totally forgot that even though we are brothers, Feli and Roma grew in Italy that's why they are more accustomed to speaking Italian but Romano seem to understand Spanish better and faster than Feliciano, "Now, let me go and get Roma. He might get lost in the building and blame me again."

I left Ludwig to look after Feli. Those two are good friends, Feli should be fine with him. I can really just stay here and look at the two cute kids the whole day but I can't afford to just let another cute kid in the form of Romano out of my sight. I went out wondering where that feisty Romano ran off to.

"Roma! Roma!" I called out. I went to check the canteen but he's not there. I also went to the comfort room but no luck. Anyway, there's no way he'd be there, he doesn't even know how to get there in the first place. He keeps on wetting his pants everytime he gets lost in his way there and blames me for it.

I decided to just return to the classroom thinking that Roma might have returned there. I was about to enter my classroom when somebody greeted me. I turned around to see Amor, my cellist, on her arms is a crying Romano.

"Buenas dias, Don Antonio. I found Roma on my way here, he's on the sidewalk a block away from here, he probably got lost," she reported.

"I got lost, dammit! Why didn't you come looking for me you bastardo!?" so much to hear from a six year-old kid.

"Okay, okay. Come here you little niño," I tried to get Roma from Amor but he hid his face on Amor's neck instead.

"No way you jerk!" the kid actually shooed me off using his middle finger.

"Now, now, Romano. Hermana Amor is having a hard time, you see? She has a cello on her back and she's carrying you, it's heavy!" I tried to touch Roma but he only tightened his hug on Amor's neck.

"Who cares?! Amor is Roma spelled backwards! We go best together! Now fuck off!" Roma shouted.

Now that I think about it, Amor really is Roma spelled backwards. That was clever of Romano there.

"It's okay. I'll take Roma in," Amor offered with a smile. That made a cage of butterflies burst open in my stomach.

"I… I'll carry your cello."

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Dios mio, ayudame. Why am I feeling this when this niña is around? She's only sixteen and I'm a freaking twenty-five year old man. The last time I checked, I am not a pedo. God, do something to make things right. I'm about to meet the woman that I am going to marry tonight and I don't want to be unfaithful to her just because of what I feel towards Amor.

"I'll sit with Amor!" Romano demanded.

"No, Roma. Go back to your seat. Amor will not be able to concentrate if she has to look after you."

"I'm sitting with Amor, dammit!"

"Roma—"

"It's fine. Roma can sit with me," she told me with a smile. If these butterflies in my stomach can really kill me, I'd be dead by now. "go get your violin, Roma."

Romano ran to his chair, got his violin, and hurried back to Amor.

"You are so kind and beautiful Amor, I'll marry you when I get older."

"Lovino Vargas!" I sternly called out of instinct. Everyone in the room looked at me, even Feli and Luddy gave me those puzzled looks.

"Ha ha ha, it's fine, Roma is just a kid." It's a good thing that Amor did not see my jealousy there.

"Sorry," Dios mio, things are getting worse here, I even raised my voice at a kid.

"Anyway, let's begin. We'll have Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata today."

I can't admit to anyone how insecure I feel right now and that I wish I could say those words to her too. Only that it goes "You are so kind and beautiful Amor, I'll marry you when YOU get older."

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"I don't know what has gotten into that bastard that he actually shouted at me." Romano murmured with watery eyes, like he's going to burst into tears any second now.

"Hmmm, I don't think he shouted at you. He only raised his voice but he didn't really shout you know?" like Roma's going to buy that.

"I'll beat him up when I get bigger, just wait and see," wow, Roma's really upset with Don Antonio.

"Now, now, Roma… that's not a really nice thing to say there. Maybe he's just a bit ticked that you went out of the music school and got lost outside and you refused to stay on your seat when we arrived here. But I don't think he's mad at you," maybe, that could be. It just came out of my mouth.

"That's because you told him that you found me on the sidewalk, you damn jerk! Well, it's okay, I won't get mad at you because I like you," this child really is vocal about his feelings huh?

I wish I was the same with the man I love.

Well…

It's too late now.

"Violists, please come in front." Don Antonio called out.

Four blond men came standing in front. They are Tino, Berwald, Emil and his elder brother Lukas, the best violist in the class.

"Romano?" he looked our way when he realized that the youngest violist isn't in front yet.

"You should go there, you know. I told you he's not mad at you. If you don't want that to really happen, go there now," with that Romano left his chair and joined the four men on stage.

There was a series of calling. Each type of the four instruments under the violin family was asked to play the same symphony in front. Don Antonio guides them every now and then, one-by-one he corrects them for every note they miss. I can't help but watch him in awe. It's not new, for I always do this everytime I see him.

His tanned skin says to enjoy anything and everything that's under the sun while his hair is a constant reminder of how is it to be carefree. All these sinks in when his green eyes never fail to set me in trance only to be shot back to the waking world with his smile. Whether I'm dreaming or not, I am ecstatic whenever he's around.

Yes, he is the man that I am enamored with.

And this might be the last day that I'd be able to look at him with the same admiring eyes. Probably by next Saturday, I already have my fiancé and I don't want to do anything unfaithful to him just because I love Don Antonio.

I love Don Antonio but I cannot afford to tell him. The picture is clear like HD. I'm only sixteen and he's twenty-five. I am pretty much sure he's not a pedophile. With our nine years age gap, he's like an elder brother to me. Forgetting my feelings for him shouldn't hurt so much. I knew right from the start that I'll never be the one for him all because of our age. Even if I confessed before today, it will surely not work out. Putting myself in his shoes, I realized that there will be no way for him to return my feelings.

"…mor? Amor? Are you listening?"

"The tomato bastard wants you to play your cello." I didn't notice Romano already have returned.

It was already my turn to play when I snapped out of it.

"Amor… are you crying?" huh what?

Instinctively I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. I was surprised to actually feel it wet. Tears were really there.

Romano stood up from his seat and went to me and lent me his tiny handkerchief.

"Why are you crying?! Is Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata so hard for you?" He asked worriedly but still in that bad kid tone. "Antonio you stupid jerk! Change the piece to something easier!" he demanded as he looked at Don Antonio's way.

"Okay class, it's almost lunch. You can go take your break now. Come back on time, okay? We'll hear Amor's playing this afternoon," what scene have I done just now that he had to actually dismiss the class for lunch?

Good Lord, I am embarrassing myself here. I didn't even notice that I'm crying. Why the hell am I crying?

"You hear that? Let's eat lunch together! I have pasta!" Romano tugged at me excitedly.

"How about Feliciano?" I can't just accept Roma's offer when I know he's got Feli waiting for him.

"He's eating lunch together with the potato bastard and his albino brother. Potato bastard eats like a soldier, he's always in a hurry and the albino brother eats in a total mess so let's just stay here inside the classroom." he answered while fidgeting. Romano sure got the mouth of an adult when he swears but still retains that cute child's appearance.

"Can I join in your lunch then?" Don Antonio is now standing before us, on his left hand a small basket of tomatoes and on the other his lunchbox.

"S-sure sir-

"No way tomato bastard! I asked Amor first, you ask her next time if you want to have a date with her too!" Romano clung to me. "If you want it and it can't be yours, therefore, it's not meant to be yours!"

Date? Hahaha the gods really must be crazy if Don Antonio's going to ask me out on a date.

"Can I have a date with you this lunch?" somebody kill me. He said those words without hesitation.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and all I can do is nod, partly embarrassed, partly delighted, partly nervous, and partly everything. It's a roller coaster of feelings.

Stop it Amor.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

"Hey bastard! Go get your own date will you?! Amor is MINE!" Romano possessively clung to Amor.

I'm seriously getting jealous here. Anyway, I can't believe I actually said those words. I really have to stop myself. It would be hard when it's too late to put out the fire.

"Ha ha ha! Amor already agreed to have a date with me, she already nodded. I'm joining you for lunch, okay?" I said as I left my things at a nearby chair and went back to the platform in front to get the teacher's table.

The classroom consists only of a teacher's table for me, a bookshelf for the song books and stool chairs for the students. If we are going to eat here, we'll need a table.

Instead of carrying my table to where they are, I just beckoned them to come in front and we just got some chairs that are nearby. Amor brought with her the basket and the lunchbox that I left. She and Romano sat beside each other while I am sitting across them on the other side of the table. I'm so happy. It's the first time I'll eat with Amor.

Stop it Antonio, you know this is wrong.

"Are those tomatoes?" I asked. The cute basket that Don Antonio bought with him really is eye-catching with its bright red tomatoes.

"Ah, yes. Do you want some?" Don Antonio handed me one. My cheeks burned again. How in Europe will I be able to eat properly if I only keep on blushing like the tomato that Don Antonio is holding?

I am so stupid. I need to remind myself that I have to stop this feeling but it seems each time I remind myself to stop, I just keep on going on.

"Stop that you jerk! I offered her MY pasta first! Your tomato comes next! Wait for your turn, dammit!" Romano stood up on his chair so that he can reach Don Antonio's hands from across the table.

"How about you Roma, do you want a tomato?" He averted his offering from me and handed it to Romano with a sun-bright smile. Romano took it without hesitation and murmured something about Don Antonio bribing him with his favourite food to get what he wants.

That tomato was enough to silence Romano but that didn't stop him from sharing his pasta with me. In return I gave him some of the sandwiches that granny made.

"What's inside the sandwich?" I jolted as Don Antonio spoke again. Oh my God, this lunch is going to be very long.

Stop it, Amor. Stop it.

"Pimiento, Sir." I'm feeling a bit tense now but talking to him like this makes me think of selfishly wishing that afternoon should never come.

"Bellpeppers?" he said like he's so clueless.

"Pimiento man! Pimiento!" Roma said like he's got a single idea what pimientos are.

I can't help but laugh at these two men. I tried to hold it in but it managed to escape. Embarrassment crossed my mind but I was too happy to stop laughing.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

She actually laughed! Dios mio, where am I this whole time? Why haven't I seen this before? She's so beautiful when she laughs. I've seen her smile many times before but this is the first time that I've seen her laugh. The pain from my rampaging heart slowly died down to a gentle, warm feeling of happiness. Somebody needs to stop the time, I don't want afternoon to come.

Stop it Antonio, remember your status.

"Can I have some too?" I tried to ask. This might be the first and last time that I'd enjoy a moment like this with her. I cannot allow myself to just let it pass. This might be the only memory I'll have with her, the only memory that's worth remembering.

"Yeah, sure," she offered. She got me a slice from her lunchbox and handed it to me.

"G-gracias."

"De nada." She replied with a little chuckle in the end then added, "I've learned a couple of Spanish since I enrolled here."

"Really? That's great!" it really is. Specially from her, "Shall we test it?"

"Ha ha ha! Don't keep your expectation high, Sir." She does laugh a lot, I should have tried talking to her like this before.

"Okay, where do we begin?" this is interesting, "Como estas?"

"Hmmm. Estoy bien, gracia! Y tu?" well, that was good considering that she actually just enrolled here to learn cello, not Spanish.

"Bien. Que hay de nuevo?"

"W—what was that?" I think I went too advance.

"Sorry. That was supposed to mean, "Good. What's new?"

"That was shorter," she laughed which made me laugh too only to be interrupted when Romano butted in.

"She enrolled to learn how to play the cello, don't give her hard Spanish sentences, tomato bastard," for once, Roma's right.

"What else do you know?" I opted to just ask her what she knows. It's probably better that way.

"The greetings, you taught us that as a part of the class routine. We say, "buenas dias" in the morning, "buenas tardes" in the afternoon to evening and "buenas noches" when saying good night or good evening, I only learned what I hear from you sir." she shyly admitted. In that case, she must have quite a number of phrases up her sleeve. I often speak in Spanish with Romano during our classes. I don't know why but he understands Spanish really well compared to Feliciano but he denies that fact.

"Do you know how to introduce yourself in Spanish?"

"No sir."

"Listen to me, okay? The imitate. Mi nombre es Antonio Hernandez Carriedo," it's like we're at the first day of class in this.

"Mi nombre es Amor."

"Cuantos años tienes?"

"Huh?" Shit, I did it again.

"He says, "how old are you?" Romano butted in again as he crept above the table to reach for another tomato.

"How do you say sixteen in Spanish?" she turned to me expecting for an answer.

Her question hit me somewhere that my building gusto died down to an unfathomable feeling of hurt. I don't want to answer her question. This must be a reminder to me. I love her but we can't be because she's only dieciseis.

"di..dieciseis. That's sixteen in Spanish. You say "tengo dieciseis años," I have no choice but to tell her the answer though. But I admit, that it really did hurt there.

"Tengo dieciseis años. Cuantos años tienes, Señor Hernandez?" hearing those words made my heart beat slowly and painfully. It took me a matter of seconds to answer her.

"Tengo… vienticinco años, mi Amor,"

She did not reply. She just stared at me wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

Did he just call me, "mi Amor?" I am not good in Spanish but I know Amor means love and that literally that translates to "my love" in English.

No.

No way.

Maybe it's just a slip of the tongue.

"Oh, I mean, tengo vienticinco años, Señorita Amor," see? It was just a slip of the tongue after all.

Why does it have to be just a slip of the tongue?

"How about you Romano, do you speak Spanish?" I tried to pull myself away from the awkward matter without changing the topic.

"Hmm! Dame un beso!" Roma relied with his mouth full of pasta.

"Dame un beso!" I repeated Roma's words facing Don Antonio.

Don Antonio did not reply, he just looked at me, his slightly tanned face growing a bit red. I don't know what Roma just said to me that I repeated at Don Antonio's face. It might be a swear! Oh this kid!

"Lo siento, Señor Hernandez, I don't know what dame un beso means." I think I really did swear at him in Spanish just now. At least let me apologize to him using the same language.

"P…puede repetirlo?" He replied. He's speaking advanced Spanish again.

I elbowed Roma for help, "what did he say, Roma?"

"I don't know. I don't know so much of his language, it's not like I'm learning it slowly or something," that didn't do so much to help.

"Da… dame un beso? What does that mean, Lovino Vargas?" I repeated at least back at Romano this time. I want to know what I just said to Don Antonio.

"That means "kiss me" is Spanish," Roma said after he swallowed down the juice he was drinking.

That made all of the blood in my body rush to my face. I cannot control my burning cheeks anymore that I ended up hiding my face by laying it flat on the table. Somebody needs to kill me now. I just asked him to kiss me!

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

"Dame un beso!" Amor repeated Romano's words.

I wasn't able to make out any response, I just looked at her, dumbfounded, I can feel a blush creep on my face. I never expected Romano to teach her those words so carelessly and that she'd repeat it on my face. It got kind of hard to breathe with my heart beating wildly inside.

"Lo siento, Señor Hernandez, I don't know what dame un beso means." she apologized in Spanish, maybe she's compensating. It could be that she thinks that Romano just taught her to swear.

"P…puede repetirlo?" I absentmindedly replied, though I know I must not say that.

She elbowed Roma for help, "what did he say, Roma?"

"I don't know. I don't know so much of his language, it's not like I'm learning it slowly or something," that didn't do so much to help her understand me, which is great. I cannot let her know that I just asked her to ask me to kiss her once again.

"Da… dame un beso? What does that mean, Lovino Vargas?" she asked Romano. I wish I could stop Romano from talking but I was too late.

"That means "kiss me" is Spanish," Romano said after he swallowed down the juice he was drinking. Dois mio, this niño's been trolling on me since this morning.

After hearing that, Amor's face fell flat on the table, embarrassment radiating all around her.

"It's okay! Don't be embarrassed! I'm not mad!" why am I panicking? "You don't know what the phrase means anyway. "

I wish you know what it means, by the way.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"Why don't you teach her the phrase you say first before you ask for a kiss, mon ami?" I shot up when I heard an unfamiliar voice. When I turned around, I saw a stunning blond man with blue eyes around Don Antonio's age standing at the classroom's door.

Were we being watched?

"Francis!" Don Antonio instantly stood up.

The man on the door invited himself inside our classroom and just passed by Don Antonio and went straight to me on the table.

"Mademoiselle, tell him "te quiero!" with conviction!"

"Te what?" that sounds like another Spanish phrase. He just called me mademoiselle; I already presumed he's French.

"You can't just tell him je t'aime right away. Say, "te quiero, Antonio" now or he'll get mad." He threateningly told me.

"Te quiero, Antonio." I said right away, I don't want Don Antonio to get mad at me in the first place.

Don Antonio stood still on where he is. He looks just like how he did when I said dame un beso.

"Now Antonio, respond with "Te amo, ma cheri!" did he just-

"Francis! Shut up! Stop messing Spanish with French!" Don Antonio cut my thoughts as he walked back to our table seemingly annoyed at what the Francis guy just did.

I don't have an idea what ma cheri is but I surely know what te amo is. Now I'm wondering what embarrassment did I just get myself into again that Don Antonio has to say "I love you" to me. This lunch is getting longer than I expected. First I asked him to kiss me. Now I just said something I don't even know what the meaning is and he has to respond by saying I love you in Spanish to me.

My heart might break my ribcage if this goes on.

"Antonio, you really still suck at reading the atmosphere, do you?" the Francis guy said as he assumed the seat where Don Antonio used to be.

"Amor, I want to pee, dammit!" Romano tugged at my sleeve as he hopped off his chair and dragged me along.

"Okay, okay, Don't pull my sleeve, you'll rip it," I said as I picked the little kid up, "Sir, excuse us for a while, I'll escort Romano to the comfort room."

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

That was a good timing from Romano there. I waited for Amor and Romano to leave the room before I spoke.

"You really don't have to come in here if that's what you're going to do." I said to Francis as I took what used to be Amor's seat.

"Which one? Messing up Spanish with French, or making your life easier?" Francis replied.

"Stop it Francis."

"YOU stop it Antonio." Francis is serious now.

He's not really the type to take things seriously but when it comes to matters related to love, he's like this.

"You're making it hard for yourself. How hard is it to say te amo or te quiero? Excuse me if I can't differentiate the two. We only have je t'aime in French."

"It's hard as it is, Francisco. My situation can't get any harder. You know what, I should have not told you about her," yeah, that's right. I should have not told Francis how I am in love with a sixteen year old girl from my class.

"So that you can succumb in this pathetic situation you are in now? Please, Antonio. I always thought that you were the smartest among us grandsons. I was about to think that you are dumb but I always remind myself that love outsmarts even the smartest man. I just want to remind you that, Antonio. What's right is right even if your mind tells you it's wrong."

That left me at loss of words.

"You will meet the woman you will marry soon and yet your heart is wandering somewhere else? You are going to fool a lot of people, Antonio," I don't know anymore where Francis is getting at but my mind is in faze right now. This lunch was supposed to be a happy one since it's with Amor. Why does Francis have to come and rescind it?

"You will fool our grandfather for making him think that you will love the woman he chose for you like how he wanted you to do and you will fool your bride-to-be by making her think that you belong to her. If I were to judge, I'll let you burn in hell for letting the latter happen, I mean, I heard that you actually requested that she'll play a piece on cello for you when you learned that your bride-to-be is a musically inclined woman. Is that because you are a music teacher or is it because that Amor plays the cello too?" that struck me with guilt. I wanted to react but my words chose to hide inside my mouth, as if telling me to hear the rest of what Francis has to say.

"You will fool yourself by making yourself believe that you are being faithful to your future wife. The worst is, you will fool that Amor girl by making her think that—"

"Shut it Francis!" I can't take it anymore. I don't want to hear what Francis has to say about Amor.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm here to check on you, pick grand-pere… and see your future wife. Il faut que je parte. Adieu," Francis said the first part while shaking his head like he's so disappointed of me.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm here to check on you, pick grand-pere… and see your future wife. Il faut que je parte. Adieu,"

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

I heard those words as I opened the door to our classroom when Roma and I came back. I stopped on my tracks feeling frozen from those words.

THERE REALLY IS NO WAY FOR US TO BE TOGETHER. All the joy (despite all the embarrassment) I felt this lunch was just a mirage and now I'm being shot back to reality.

Tears accumulated on my eyes as I felt my breath get heavier.

"Go ahead Roma…" I said as I put down Romano.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I… I'm going to pee too." lies. I don't even have an idea where I'd go. Anywhere but this room.

"I'll come with you!" Romano beamed. This kid's got a perverse tendency.

"No!" I said as I turned my back on him.

"Don't leave me here with the tomato bastard and Francis, dammit!" I would not really leave Roma if only I could.

I went on and on until I reached the parking space outside. I ended up standing by the place where bikes are parked. Surrounding it is a well-trimmed rose bush and some benches.

I dropped myself on the bench nearest my bike.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm here to check on you, pick grand-pere… and see your future wife. Il faut que je parte. Adieu,"

Those words kept spinning in my head like a broken record.

"Why is life so unfair?" I asked myself, not worrying that someone will hear me. Nobody comes here at this hour anyway.

I tried to stop it but the tears are just good at nothing but rolling down.

"I… don't know what's right anymore, damn!" I gripped the hem of my skirt I felt the urge to hurt something at least to vent out all these feelings.

At first, I liked Don Antonio, a man who's nine years older than me. I tried to be vocal about it but kept myself from doing so because of our age gap and the impossibility of a twenty-five year old man to return the feelings of a sixteen year old girl. It's my fault anyway. I should have not fallen in love with a man who's nine years older than I am. I should have not let this feelings burn too long.

My tears just kept coming out that the small handkerchief that Romano lent me earlier would seem to be not enough.

"If you want it and it can't be yours, therefore, it's not meant to be yours!" I remembered Romano's childish words.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm here to check on you, pick grand-pere… and see your future wife. Il faut que je parte. Adieu," the words that Mr. Francis said stung inside my ears again.

Maybe Romano's right. I wanted to be with Don Antonio but I can't,

"…and see your future wife.."

therefore, we are not meant to be.

I just let my silent sobs come out as they please. Again, nobody's around anyway.

"Mademoiselle?" Somebody called me from the other side of the bush "why are you crying?"

"I… I still haven't memorized Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata… I have to play it this afternoon when we resume the class." Don't expect me to say "I'm crying because I am in love with Don Antonio but he's going to be married soon, I'm so pathetic."

The Francis guy went around the bush and joined me on the bench.

"Then get it right before everything goes wrong .Practice the piece before your time runs out. Remember ma cheri, what is once lost, will be lost forever," that was quite deep that it actually made me think.

"I think you should go back there, mademoiselle. Antonio is waiting for you."

That made me look instantly at him. Why would Don Antonio be waiting for me?

"You have yet to finish your lunch. Antonio was wondering why Romano returned alone," this stunning blond man sure is mysterious, "I shall, take my leave. Adieu, ma cheri."

Even though he told me that Don Antonio is wondering where I am, I didn't leave the place where I am sitting.

"…what is once lost, will be lost forever," he's right.

I've lost from the start. Right when I disregarded the idea of confessing to him because I have convinced myself of our age gap. It was just my wishful thinking at work when I let myself fall deeper in love with Don Antonio. It's the problem of loving someone who can't return your affection, you'll feel drastically lost.

I wiped my tears away. But that doesn't mean the pain's over.

I just came to realize that I am in no place to cry. It was me who fell in love with him in the first place. It's my fault why I didn't tell him. Besides, I've lost every little chance that's left today when I heard he's going to get married.

It's okay. This love seems to be one-sided anyway.

He's going to get married and it's the same thing for me too.

I've lost him and that's final. It's not like he's mine to begin with.

It's going to hurt from here on. But that's good. Don Antonio's not the only one who's bound to be with another person. It's good that I now have a reason to forget him. Now I can give my love whole to whoever my fiancé is. It's better than giving him affection half-heartedly.

I'm such a hypocrite.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

Amor did not come back until the afternoon session started. I don't know where she's been all these time but she returned on time. Romano still chose to sit beside her so I let him return her lunchbox that she left during lunch.

"Buenos tardes.' I greeted the class before we started.

'Buenos tardes, Señor Hernandez,"

"Amor?" I called her. Surprisingly, she jolted from her seat.

"S…si Señor?" she replied.

"Please play Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata on your seat," I suddenly felt uncomfortable talking to her. She won't look me in the eyes like she did before.

She started playing the piece. Unfortunately, she's missing a lot of notes.

"Amor?" I tried to call her but she just kept on playing, "Amor? You are missing a lot of notas."

Still, she doesn't seem to hear me. Something's wrong with her. I know. Not because I know her because I like her but because she's been my student for six months now. She's an obedient student, she stops and plays whenever she's asked to. Besides, she's really good at the cello, which makes me wonder why she can't play it properly now.

"Amor?" I called her one more time but it was no use, she kept on playing the wrong notes.

I decided to go to her and see what's wrong.

"Is something wrong, Amor?" I tapped her shoulder and that made her stop playing but she didn't look up to me.

"Lo.. lo siento," she whispered, her voice seemed to be trembling.

"Ay! Amor are you crying?" I can't help but partially squat before her to see her face. Dios mio, she's crying! That worried me more than her failure to play the piece properly.

"Excuse me," she said while her sobs are getting louder and dashed away from me, leaving all her things behind.

One of her teardrops fell into my palm.

"You made her cry, tomato bastard!" Romano hit me with his violin bow.

"I… I didn't."

"Then who do you think did, you jerk?"

There was something in what Romano said that seems to be true. I just don't know how and why.

"You forced her to play Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata when you already know that she cried earlier today because it was too hard for her! Didn't I tell you to change the lesson? Dammit!"

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

I am so stupid. Why did I just let myself cry in front of him like that?

Just shows that it is not easy to accept what's happening now. That I can't look at him straight in the face without remembering all the hopes I used to have, that I cannot stand the truth that's before me, that the man I love will soon be married.

I should have known that this would happen before I came here today. I should have known that it would be hard to accept that we cannot be together anymore.

I hate it when I remember that I also am going to meet my fiancé soon and that all this hurting are unnecessary.

I went to the ladies' room to wash my face. I stayed there until I stopped crying. I waited for my eyes to lose its swelling. It's nearing dismissal now, I can't let granny and gramps see my face like this.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

I got so disturbed at Amor's behaviour that I did not precede so much in the lesson the whole time she's not around. I only asked the class to play the piece in unison once more and dismissed them after.

I was alone inside the classroom, I cleaned up my table and piled the music sheets there when I remembered what happened before Francis arrived.

"Dame un beso!" the way Amor innocently said those words at my face.

"Te quiero, Antonio," the way she said that with no hesitation when Francis told him to.

I wish she knows what those words mean.

I wish she said those words to me on her own accord.

"Te amo…" I vainly replied to the faint voice that I heard in my head.

I used to endure so much pain from all the insults that Romano gives me everyday to the personal attacks that my cousins Arthur and Tim inflict on me. But this one is so much to handle.

The idea of declining the marriage crossed my mind but what's next? It's not like Amor will accept me. I don't want to cause her confusion when a twenty-six year-old man suddenly confesses his love to a sixteen year old niña like her.

Someone slowly entered the door. It's Amor.

"Amor—" I intuitively called when I saw her but instead of meeting my eyes, she directed her look to the floor.

"Sorry for messing up the Kodaly's piece," was all she said when she went to her seat to fix her things.

"It's alright, you can do it better next—"

"There will be no more next time, Sir. I'm dropping," that made me rise up from where I am seated and hurried to her. I wanted to hold her but something keeps me from doing so.

"…you will fool the woman by making her think that you belong to her." Francis' words.

"Why?"

"Sorry sir," she said as she hurriedly left the room with her cello in tow.

"You made her cry, tomato bastard," I remembered Romano's words.

No, that can't be. I don't remember doing anything to make her act like that.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

That's it. If I cannot face him properly, if I cannot do things correctly, and if I cannot act clearheaded whenever he's around, I should just detach myself from all forms of connections with him. That way maybe I could get myself a clearer air to breathe.

I got into my bike and I went out of the school. I remembered how bad I played Zoltan Kodaly's Sonata this afternoon and how I damaged my D and E strings along. I have to go to the store to buy new ones.

The store is far from the school, I have to hurry.

"Sorry sir,"

"There will be no more next time, Sir. I'm dropping,"

Her words rang in my ears so loud. I've reached my breaking point. It feels as if my heart was shattered into innumerable pieces.

So this is how the last day I would see her would be. Her leaving and I'm left behind to pick the shattered pieces of my heart alone. That's if I can still pick them up. It's shattered into such minute pieces, I don't know if I can still put them back together even if I spend the rest of my life trying to.

It's okay. This love seems to be one-sided anyway.

I've lost her and that's final. It's not like she's mine to begin with. I even doubt that she can be mine.

It's going to hurt from here on. But that should be good. It's good that I now have a reason to forget her. Now I can direct my love whole to whoever my bride is. I know it's going to take some time but it's better than being unfaithful.

I'm trying to accept it, but that doesn't mean that the pain's over.

This is hypocrisy.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"You must have played the cello really bad. Look at that, D and E strings damaged on the same day," the blond man with obnoxious hair on the counter said as he examined my cello.

I'm not really in the mood for a conversation so I just gave him a weak, forced, fake smile.

"Hmmm. Did you break them? Or someone made you break them? Which is it?" he asked me again as he stopped working. He doesn't seem to be the type to stop unless I respond.

I read his name plate before I spoke, "What do you mean did I break them or someone made me break them, Matthias?" I don't really get him.

"You see, miss, you don't seem to be the type of cellist who's new to the craft. This cello was bought here in this shop a matter of six months ago and this is the first time you came back for a fix. I remember your face pretty well," this guy talks so much stuff that I don't understand.

"And how can you tell that I broke two strings on the same day?" really now. He can't be that good in telling it out just by assuming.

"Hmmm. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your bow looks like it's used often," he said as he examined my bow, "meaning you use this cello at least twice or thrice weekly," this guy is creepy. He's accurate. I use the cello thrice a week; twice at school for the music subject and once the music school every Saturday, "And, if you use your cello that often, it cannot be that you broke these strings on separate days, you cannot play properly if one of your strings are damaged. Therefore, you broke it on the same day. So which one is it?"

"I did break the—"

"Someone made her break them," a familiar voice interrupted my answer. It's Lukas, our best violinist in the violin class.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I live here."

"We live here," another voice joined our conversation. It's Tino this time beside him are Berwald and Emil, "And yes, I believe also that someone made you break those strings."

My eyes felt like its swelling again. I never knew that my tears were this shallow. But I'm trying to get better at stopping my tears now.

"You are the only cellist in our class, Amor. It's not hard to observe your development over the months and I am confident to say that you are good at playing the cello," Lukas explained as he got behind the counter with Matthias.

"And how you behaved back there. It was the first time that we saw you cry when in fact, you are only playing Kodaly's Sonata, that's the piece that the little Vargas brothers and Ludwig played without missing a note," Tino added as he stood beside me, "There could be no other reason for you to break your strings like that. You are preoccupied with something else that's greater than the pressure of playing Kodaly's Sonata."

"We will not ask you to really tell us what happened but take this as a friendly reminder, there are only two things you can do when an instrument's string breaks; it is either you have to wind it properly so that it will be on the place where it should be or replace it. You decide what to do." Matthias said as he handed me back my cello with strings still broken.

"Why didn't you fix it?" I asked.

"Hmm, you are good at cello. Be better by fixing the damage you've done to it," he said as he packed my instrument back to its case.

"Take this, just in case you'll need it," Lukas handed me a bag, "Those are D and E strings. It's free, since my annoying brother here did not even bother to fix your cello."

"T-thanks," I said as I went out of the shop. I want to refuse the free strings but I am just not in the mood to converse with anyone right now.

AMOR

I got on my bike again. I have to hurry home. Granny and gramps must be waiting for me.

Waiting for me to come home so that they can take me to my fiancé.

So that I can finally say the game's over with Don Antonio.

The thought of that sent tears rolling down my cheeks. Oh shit, I can't drive safely while crying. I was about to pull over the sidewalk when the heavy rain suddenly got into the scene. Even the skies got sick of me crying I guess.

I was nearing the sidewalk when a car almost bumped into me. I tried to dodge it that's why I went out of balance and fell down my bike.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

I was driving my way home when it suddenly rained. My head and heart feels heavy after all that happened back at the music school. So heavy that I feel so unwilling to come home.

I was by the shop where Lukas and his brothers live when I almost hit a person on a bike.

She was able to dodge my car but she went out of balance and fell down her bike.

Nervous, I went out of the car to see if she's okay, not minding the heavy rain.

"Are you okay?" I said as I helped her sit up.

"Don Antonio?" This voice.

"Amor?"

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

Why am I so dumb to not see that it was him?!

When I fell down, the first thing that I cared for was the bag that Lukas gave me. The next thing that got my attention was my sprained ankle and the abrasions on my arms and knees. Was the fall that bad?

I saw the driver got off his car to help me up. When he helped me sit up, I saw first a silver necklace with a silver cross pendant. I know I've seen that before.

"Don Antonio?"

"Amor?"

God, please stop fooling around with me. Please do something to set these things right.

I know that it's raining but I'm sure that Amor's eyes are swollen from tears. I may not see her tears but her eyes tell me that she's been crying again.

I want to stop myself but I just can't help but be there for her. I don't know the reason why she's crying but I want it be my shoulder that she should cry on.

She didn't say anything after she said my name. She just looked at me with those swollen eyes. She looked so sad that I wasn't able to hold myself back anymore and I hugged her, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of the street.

She sobbed against my chest.

"Shhh… It's going to be okay. You've been acting weird since this afternoon. Tell me what happened and I will listen. So don't make that sad face, I am not used to it," I carried her to my car and went back to get her cello from the street.

Maybe Lukas and his brothers saw what happened because they were standing in front of their shop, watching us.

"Please take care of her bike,'

Tino hurriedly went to the street to pick Amor's bike, "We got this."

"Take care of her!" Matthias, their eldest brother called.

"I will!"

I got into my car and strapped the seatbelt on Amor.

"I'll take you to my house, I live near here. We'll treat your wounds there."

This can't be happening. Why are we together now? Of all the people to bump and save me, why does it have to be him?

"Sir—"

"Antonio, just Antonio. We are outside the school now, Amor," he kept his eyes on the street.

"I'm sorry," I don't even know what I am sorry for, but that's all I was able to say.

"What? Is this about the Kodaly's sonata? Don't worry. I can teach you that piece even if you dropped,"

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

I just remained silent for the rest of the trip; I still can't believe how crazy God must be for having us together this hour. I don't understand what I feel anymore.

Half of me want to jump for joy now that we are together, for the way he hugged me back there in the middle of the street despite all that rain, and those comforting words that he said.

While the other half of me writhes in pain. This may be my punishment for falling in love with a man who's about to get married.

It did not took us long to reach his house. It is big and grandiose.

"Wait," he said as he got off the car and went over my side to open the door for me, he's even ready with an umbrella, "can you walk?"

I nodded. I stepped out of the car only to fall on my knees. I can't walk. My sprained ankle hurts.

Antonio dropped his umbrella to pick me up.

"Are you okay Amor?" he asked as he got on his knees to pick me up.

One more inch closer and I don't know if I cannot take it anymore.

He held my shoulders so that I can sit up looking at him.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked me again.

"No, I'm not okay! It hurts!"not the wounds nor the sprained ankle, but my heart.

"I'll carry you inside. Hold on to me," he picked me up and carried me bridal style. He did not bother use the umbrella anymore. We were soaked when we reached the porch.

The door is already open when we got there, waiting for us on the door is Romano. We got inside straight to the living room.

"Roma, is abuelo home?"

"Is that Amor? What happened to her? What did you do to her, tomato bastard?!" Romano ran to us to see if it really is me with Antonio.

"Roma, get the medical kit, rapido!"

Roma ran farther inside the house with haste to get what Antonio asked him to. Antonio on the other hand set me on the sofa then he squatted before me. He took off my shoes and set them aside. That act made me blush wildly.

"Lo siento, Amor. I didn't notice you back there. I should have been careful,"

Before I could speak, Romano returned to us with a first aid kit in tow.

"Who did this to you Amor? Dammit! I will beat that jerk when I grow older!"

"Roma… I would like to speak with Amor alone. Please go to your room or play with Feli,"

"Feli's with nonno and Francis, preparing your bride's room."

That shot me there. On the same place where it hurt when I heard Francis' words back at the school.

"Por favor, Roma," with that, for the first time, Romano obeyed Antonio's words and left the living room to the two of us.

"Let's stabilize your ankle first," he said as he gently wrapped my sprained ankle with a triangular bandage. He seems to be good at it, he knows exactly what to do next.

I must admit, the sprain hurts so much. But I chose not to let any whimper come out of my lips.

"I'll treat your wounds now," he got the cottons and everything he needed to clean my abrasions.

I only nodded. I cannot muster the courage to say any word at him now.

He cleaned the ones on my knees first. The wound stung each time he touched it but only flinched, I did not allow myself to say any word nor make any sound.

Just finish it quick so that I can leave. It's nearing the night now and I still haven't come home yet. Just finish it so that I can come home to my grandparents. Just finish it so that my grandparents can take me to my fiancé.

Just finish it so that I can forget you already.

Because the longer I stay here with you, the deeper I fall in love.

ANTONIO

Her wounds weren't that bad, but still. I can't forgive myself for doing this to her. I still am wondering why she behaved like that this afternoon, how she cried so much, how she told me she's dropping.

I'm done with the abrasions on her knees and I was on my way to the ones on her arms when I saw the scratch on her cheek, it's actually bleeding. I decided to clean it first before I do her arms. I sat beside her so that it will be easy for me to clean the wound on her face.

She winced when I dabbed cotton on her cheek.

"Sorry," I tried to look at her but she looked away.

She started to cry again.

"Amor… What's wrong?" That made her cry harder that she hid her face away from me.

I gently pulled her hand away from her face.

"What's the problem Amor? Say something. I will listen," I tried to convince her to speak up.

She cried harder. Her tears hurt me. Each of the time I saw her cry today, I felt guilt. It's as if there is something I can do that I have not done to help her stop her tears.

"No llores, por favor," I begged her.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"No llores, por favor," he whispered. I understood that because he often says that to Feliciano when Roma picks on him in class.

My hands reached out to his neck, I hugged him without warning. I know this is what I've been keeping myself to do but my body just won't hold back now. I don't care anymore if he's going to get mad at me or he's going to be married soon.

"Te… Te amo!"

"Amor?" what is this she is saying?

"Te amo, Antonio. Te amo!" she repeated, her hug getting tighter in each word.

My heart raced like it used to. I felt my face burn with all the words she said. I can't believe I'm hearing all these words from her.

All these words that I've longed to hear from her.

Better than un besa me, better than te quiero.

This time, she said te amo on her own accord, with full knowledge of its meaning.

"I… I love you too."

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

I was so surprised. I never expected to hear that from him but that made me so happy.

I let go of him so that I can look at him. He wiped my tears away using his hands.

"I love you too Amor. I love you so much. I never expected that you feel the same way for me too. I always, always, always thought that you will never feel the same with me ever," he said with joy in his voice but with tears accumulating in his eyes.

"It's the same thing for me. I always thought that you will never come to love me because I'm way too young for you."

"Hmm? I always thought so too that you will never love me back because I'm way too old for you!" His passionate voice came back again.

"You are not that old! So don't say "way too old," I jokingly said despite the little sobs that still come with my breath.

"And you aren't THAT young too!" he hugged me again.

I've never felt so happy like this before.

So we really love each other but we just kept ourselves from admitting because we are both being held back by our ages.

My phone vibrated. My grandparents are calling me. It's just now that I realized that they have been calling me since I was at the comfort room when I walked out of the classroom. I've been ignoring their calls for some time now.

Reality started to sink in.

Tonight I'm meeting my fiancé.

Just when Antonio and I finally admitted our love for each other.

This can't be happening.

I pulled away from his hug.

"But, that Francis guy said that he's here to see your future wife. You will be married soon! We can't be together, Antonio. You have a wife waiting for you," my eyes locked with his.

"I know Francis said that. But, he also said that what's right is right even if your mind tells you it's wrong. I love you Amor, and you love me too. We both always thought that was wrong but now we know it's right! My mind tells me that it's wrong because I will be married soon but I am not married yet! I will tell my abuelo that I'm declining the marriage and I'll introduce you to him!" he shook my shoulders; I can feel the truth and sincerity in his every word.

"But… I… I'm bound to meet my fiancé tonight." I bitterly admitted.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

"But… I… I'm bound to meet my fiancé tonight."

Those words destroyed my world. Happiness left my body and my face fell into my palms.

Losing hope and happiness all at the same time, this might be my punishment for falling in love with a sixteen year old girl.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"…what is once lost, will be lost forever," I remembered Francis' words.

Now I understand and finally made up my mind.

"Let me stay here for the night, Antonio. I am not coming home. I don't want my grandparents to take me to my fiancé. I don't want to lose you forever Antonio," that's it. Although my parents taught me to always return other people's favor when I am indebted to them, maybe I can pay my debt to my grandparents some other time, with another favor.

Any favor but not this.

Antonio already chose to give up his marriage now I'll do the same.

"Are you ready to take the consequences?"

"Of course not. But you will be there to help me, right?" it's not like the fear isn't there but I know I can face this now that he's with me for sure.

"I will be,"

Silence befell us. We just sat at the sofa, feeling the warmth of the living room.

Or is it the warmth between us?

I don't care which one, all I know is that I'm with Antonio and that's all I need to know.

"You should dry yourselves first before you do your lovey-dovey there, dammit," Romano came to us bringing two towels. That's when I realized that both of us are soaking wet.

"Gracias, Roma," I thanked the little guy. He's foul-mouthed but he clearly has a pure heart.

"It's grazie, dammit! Don't talk Spanish to me, I'm Italian!"

Romano's behavior made Antonio and I laugh. What's with Romano acting all rude at me now?

"You should marry Amor, tomato bastard," Romano looked away from us with his face flushing red.

"Why Roma? I thought you said you'd marry me when you grow older?" I asked Roma as I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"I can't marry you dammit! You can't wait for me to come to the right age to marry you! You'd be an old geezer by that time! Plus there will be more girls who are prettier and have better chests than you out there who'd begging for my love when I grow up as a handsome man!" he explained as he blushed harder,

"Besides, the tomato bastard seems to love you so much."

Antonio looked at Romano with watery eyes which seemed to have annoyed the little kid.

"Antonio, grand-pere wants you in your bride's… room? Mademoiselle?" Francis stopped on his tracks at the bottom of a grand staircase and was surprised to see me on the couch with Antonio.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm here to check on you, pick grand-pere… and see your future wife. Il faut que je parte. Adieu,"

I remembered Francis' words again. The words that agonized me. The words that gave me the fear of separation from Antonio.

"The will be no more novia for me Francisco. I am backing out from this marriage," Antonio said as he stood up, tagging me along as he held my wrist and carried me to where Francis is standing.

Francis smiled at us, as if he's happy that Antonio backed out of the marriage.

"You gained back my respect, mon frère," Francis gave way to us.

"Gran-pere is at "that" room," Francis told Antonio then he turned to me with a wink, "make that room yours, mademoiselle,"

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

I carried Amor upstairs to where the bedrooms are. I can't let her walk, she has a sprained ankle. My nervousness rising in every step I make. I'm afraid that abuelo might not approve to what I want to do. He might get mad at me but I will surely fight for what Amor and I want.

"Don't be afraid, Amor. I got this," I told her as we stopped at the door of what supposed to be the bedroom of my future wife.

Amor nodded. That gave me enough courage.

"Abuelo…" I said as I entered the room. I decided to leave Amor outside first.

"Yes Antonio! Look at her room! Do you think she'll like it? I only arranged everything that was sent here this morning," abuelo excitedly showed me the whole room.

All these years, since this house was built, finally this room gets to be used.

But I think it has to wait again.

"Abuelo, I'm backing out of the marriage," I said direct to the point.

* * *

><p>AMOR<p>

"What did you say Antonio?" I heard an older man's voice from inside the room.

He sounds mad.

"I'm backing out of the marriage. I have someone I'm in love with. I'm sorry if I didn't—"

"You should have told me that earlier Antonio," the older man cut Antonio's words with his monotonous reply, "I don't want to dismay my friends. I don't want to dismay your bride-to-be. You should have not agreed to it in the first place if that's how you'd act, you capricious basratd."

"Lo siento, abuelo," Antonio's voice was low but firm.

I don't know if I should be happy that Antonio chose me or should I be guilty that he backed out of his marriage and disappointed his grandfather.

"It's too late Antonio. You're meeting her tonight," the elder man's voice sounded irrevocable.

My heart became restless inside of me when I heard no more response from Antonio.

"Stop fooling around, Antonio, go change your clothes, you are soaked," the man added sternly.

Again, for the nth time this day, tears flooded down my eyes. Why isn't Antonio talking anymore? Did he gave up on us?

I was about to run away when Antonio spoke up, "yes, I will change clothes, and get myself prepared, abuelo. I will meet my bride-to-be and ask from her to let me go. Maybe then if she'll let me, you'll also let me do what I want."

"You bastard!"

Footsteps came from two directions. From inside the room and from the staircase. Just when the door of the room where Antonio and his grandfather were, Francis, who is carrying Feliciano came with two people.

My grandparents.

"There they are, monsieur, madame," Francis said as he showed Antonio and his grandfather to my grandparents.

"Granny? Gramps? Wh—why are you here?" no, it can't be that they are here to pick me up. I left my phone downstairs, maybe they kept on calling and somebody answered it.

This can't be. I don't want to be separated from Antonio!

Granny and gramps looked at me, then to Antonio, then to Antonio's grandfather.

"Wait, this is so much to take. Sebastian and Martha, I have some explaining to do. I'm sorry Amor, but why do you look so distressed? Did you have an accident?" Huh? Why does Antonio's grandfather know me?

"This bastard of a grandson here wants to back out from the marriage!" He exclaimed as he whacked Antonio's head.

"But I love Amor!" Antonio stubbornly protested.

"What?"

"I love Amor!"

"And she loves you too! Why do you have to back out of YOUR marriage if that's the case?" granny inserted.

"Ha?" Antonio and I gaped in unison.

"Nobody knows our granddaughter better than us," gramps explained to Antonio, "she became a better person since she enrolled at your class. So better that we can't help but notice. She started to be cheerful and more alive. She even smiled more often and most of all, she loved herself better than she did before."

"We wondered who might be that person that caused all the good changes in her. We know that somebody must have made her change. We know that she's in love because she learned to love herself more. She cannot love another if she doesn't love herself, she can't give what she doesn't have, Antonio. She loved herself because she loved you," granny added.

"And my Antonio here seemed to be so inspired lately. He became more passionate than he already is. I had my little boys, Feliciano and Lovino spy for me and that's when I discovered that you are in love with my friends' granddaughter, Amor," Antonio's grandfather added.

"Anyway, why are here looking like that, Amor my dear? Ah! Look at that! Are those wounds? What happened to your foot?" granny came to me examining every inch of her only granddaughter.

"Romanum? You didn't tell your grandson about our granddaughter, did you?" gramps creepily asked Antonio's grandfather.

"I- I did!"

"You didn't! You only forced me to marry this certain woman without even telling me the details except for that "she plays the cello" thing! You never told me that… that… that it's Amor!" Antonio said; trying to sound angry but his smile just won't keep itself hidden.

"Is this really true?" I tearfully asked Antonio.

"It is, Amor. It is!" Antonio happily exclaimed as he hugged me on my waist, lifted me off then spun around.

Nothing felt lighter than this before. Who would have thought that the woman the Antonio is bound to marry is me? Who would have thought that the fiancé that I am about tonight would be him?

Oh, I could have known that he's going to be my fiancé if I listened to granny and gramps when they talked about the details three days ago.

"The only thing that we were worried of is that you might not agree to the engagement despite your love for each other because of your age gap," granny explained.

"We used to see that as a problem granny, even before you set us up," I replied as Antonio let me down carefully so that my sprained ankle won't hurt.

"But we realized that we don't actually mind that at all, really." Antonio added as he held my hand, "But I cannot marry her yet. Right, abuelo?"

"Si. Who told you will be marrying her right away?"

"You did!" Antonio and Francis said in unison.

"Even I thought that he'd be marrying within this year, stupid grand-pere!" Francisco muttered.

"It's okay, you can marry me when I am of the legal age!" I happily butted in their conversation.

"Yes, you can marry anytime you want as you see fit. Antonio, I know you are smart, so I'm leaving that part to you." Antonio's grandfather ruffled his grandson's hair.

"I guess we did our part well. These two just wont admit how they feel unless they are pushed," gramps added.

He clearly doesn't have a single idea what I went through this day. But it's okay. That doesn't matter anymore.

This night is bound to end happily.

Antonio and I fixed gazes, our eyes radiating the same happiness.

I never thought our story would be as happy as this but I would never ask for more. I initially thought that this whole fiancé thing for me goes like two people will be living under one roof, this, that, and all. Voila, couple in the end! That the picture is pretty simple, two sixteen year-old teens, one house, zero elders, infinite chances, one couple in the end. But it actually is just me, and Antonio. Just the two of us, nothing more.

I know I have prayed to god to please do something to set these things right. Now I can hear him say "How am I supposed to set things right when there's no mistake to correct after all?

"Who would have thought that these two will fall in love with each other?" Antonio's grandfather asked nobody in particular.

"Love is blind, Romanum," granny reminded him of that cheesy old quote.

"Love is not blind, it sees. The lovers are." That one from Francis is new… and truer. Even if he didn't say much to explain, I understood it.

"Da... Dame un beso?"

Antonio looked at me, smiling like he always did.

"Si."

He kissed me. Passionately. As he would in everything he does. It's my first time so he did all the work. Plus I'm too surprised to cooperate.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I learned all Spanish and French terms here from my Translation subject. That course is so technical though, that we tend to translate phrases word by word. So I might as well just give you guys the translations of the words, phrases, and sentences that i used here. All of them came from what my teacher in that particular

Señor (as used in "Señor Hernandez")- it's a Spanish honorific. It is used only when you call a man by his last name. Spain's human name is Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. In Spanish, the order of writing a person's name is first name, last name, and mother's maiden name. it's safe to presume that Antonio's last name is Hernandez instead of Carriedo.

niño- boy

hermano- brother

abuelo / nonno / grand-pere - grandfather

Don (as used in "Don Antonio") - it's a Spanish honorific too. It is used when you address a man using his first name. it can also be used when you want to address him using his whole name as in: Don Antonio Hernandez Carriedo but never when you intend to call him using is last name alone.

hermana- (elder) sister

gracias- thanks

de nada- no problem / you're welcome

dios mio, ayudame - My god, help me (literal)

fratello- brother

como estas?- how are you

Estoy bien, gracia! Y tu?- I'm good, thanks. And you?

Mi nombre es (as used in Mi nombre es Amor) - literally means "my name is" there is another way of saying that but i like this one better.

vienticinco- twenty-five

puede repetirlo?- can you repeat it?

lo siento- I'm sorry

mon ami- my friend

ma cheri / mademoiselle- my lady (I really cant set the difference between the two. I just hope i used the correctly)

te quiero- i like you

Il faut que je parte. Adieu - I have to go. Bye / I gotta go. Bye

si señor - yes sir

rapido- quick

no llores, por favor - don't cry, please

novia- bride

mon frere- my brother

tengo dieciseis años- I am sixteen years old

monsieur, madame- sir, maam

Btw, Ancient Rome is called Romanum here. It's Latin. I can't think of any name for him better than that. hahaha


End file.
